Un temps de souffrance
by Avelannaa
Summary: Il est difficile d'accepter la mort de quelqu'un, surtout lorsque celle-ci s'avère être la personne que l'on aime le plus. Natsu, lors d'une nuit, ne fait que se rappeler de Lucy et d'une certaine façon, il se verra vivre d'énormes regrets sous la faiblesse et la souffrance.


Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir, dépendamment de l'heure que vous lirez ceci ! J'avais envie de poster un petit quelque chose sur le NaLu, mais comme je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, j'ai trouvé un écrit qui trainait dans mes documents... Je crois qu'il date de plus d'un an, donc je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner pour vous. XD En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas joyeux joyeux.

Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, moi, je ne fais que réaliser mes pensées loufoques, eheh. 

* * *

Songer. Songer était, le mot à lequel Natsu ne pouvait plus fuir. Le mot à lequel il ne voulait plus s'en passer. Il songeait, presque tout le temps. Inconnue est la raison à laquelle il le pousse à être ainsi. Cette raison, était pourtant si évidente, si voyante. Personne ne pouvait ne pas la remarquer. Car sa présence était manquante. Car elle, elle n'était plus là.

Lucy était morte.

Elle était bel et bien morte. Mais pour Natsu. C'en était le contraire. Il était impossible pour lui d'avouer une chose aussi morbide, une chose aussi incertaine, car il savait qu'elle était en vie, il le savait du plus profond de son être. Il savait que cette femme enjouée, était encore parmi eux. Sauf que personne ne le croyait. Personne ne voulait le croire. La seule chose dont l'on était sûrs que c'était le cas de lui, c'est qu'il était fou. Il était fou, il hallucinait, il avait besoin d'aide. Mais personne, non personne, ne venait l'aider. Après tout, qui ne perdrait pas les pédales en perdant sa moitié ? Qui ne deviendrait pas fou en perdant tout ce qui lui restait ? Tout ce qui lui fallait pour être heureux ?

Il était difficile pour lui. Difficile pour lui d'assumer le fait qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle était loin de lui. Qu'elle avait passé à un autre pallier de la vie. Assis, sur un tronc d'arbre, il regardait le ciel. Le ciel qui, selon lui, n'était pas assez brillant ce soir. Le ciel, d'un noir sanglant, n'émanant aucune émotion l'énervait. Il manquait de bonheur, de joie. D'enthousiasme. Il manquait cette aura qui émanait de la blonde. Elle qui pourtant, ravivait le ciel, qui était comme le Soleil pour lui. Quelqu'un qui le ramenait à la raison. Quelqu'un qui, se préoccupait de lui comparer à quiconque d'autres. Se couchant, n'ayant plus envie de rien faire, il se mit à essuyer les larmes qui déversaient aussi rapides soient-elles. .

« - Les étoiles ne brilleront pas ce soir. Se disait-il. » 

Pourquoi ne brilleraient-elles pas, en cette soirée, presqu'autant similaire que les autres ? Pourquoi juste aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas ce feu de l'action comme aux chaque 24 heures ? Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour lui, de l'oublier ? D'oublier une bonne fois pour toute cette blonde aux yeux noisette. Cette blonde qui le rendait si pur de tendresse et d'affection. 

Son visage était asséché, fatigué, anéanti. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis au moins une semaine, ne ressentant pas aucun besoin à faire. Il s'en voulait. Oh ça oui. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'en vouloir. Se dire qu'il était un monstre était tout bonnement la meilleure caractéristique qui le définissait. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi était-il un monstre ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? 

« - Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. » 

Lorsqu'il s'en rappelait, c'était l'effet d'une bombe, une bombe à retardement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, manquant de lui arracher de sa cage thoracique. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Ce ciel amer et... Lucy ayant quitté ce monde. 

Et surtout, il ne pouvait se supporter, lui. 

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout. Son dos était graffigné, dégoulinant du sang à en perdre les poumons, par toutes ces fois où il s'était mutilé la chair jusqu'aux os. Il ne ressentait bizarrement rien, aucune douleur. Pour lui, c'était normal. C'était normal, oui, de ne rien ressentir. Parce que la vraie douleur, la vraie souffrance, c'était de la perdre, et rien d'autre. 

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de cet écrit, pour être honnête. Je trouve qu'il manque un truc, mais je ne saurai dire quoi exactement. Bref ! Je devrais vraiment arrêter de me plaindre XD. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plus. Et, une review serait adorablement appréciée si cela vous a plu, ou que cela vous a moins plus ! :D


End file.
